Otherside of the Coin
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when you try to save a WWE wrestler from not being able to live their dream? What happens when it was the worst decision that you have ever made in your life? This is a story of The Nexus' Wade Barrett with many minor wwe charachters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maybe it was a stupid idea. Maybe I really thought that I would never get a reply. It was a simple innocent tweet on twitter that I thought would never amount to anything. Until he followed me and started to direct message me. Should I start at the beginning? Explain what is going on and where I am now. It has gotten completely out of hand and up until last night this was a really horrible experience for me. I've had to start writing things down to keep a record of everything that has happened because at times it is hard for me to believe too.

I'll start at the beginning. So there I was lying in my bed looking at my laptop screen in front of me. I was always up to date on any of the latest news when it came to wrestling and today had been no different. The Nexus was the latest faction in WWE and made up of all the season one rookies of NXT, well minus Brian Danielson but that is another story that has nothing to do with this. Anyway, you all know the background story; you must be fans of them if you are reading this. Everything is all fine and dandy than boom Wade Barrett's working visa to work in the US is expired and he has to go back home.

I had seen him up close when I had gone to RAW the previous week and he was a very nice looking guy. The Nexus was nothing without Wade Barrett and I heard that the WWE were making all of the Nexus guys stay in character all time. That explained the lack of tweets from the season one rookies. Thinking he would never see it I tweeted at him, I said, "I know how to get you back into the country. Marry me." A half hour later he was following me and I had a direct message from him that read, "Would you really be willing to marry someone you don't know and say you are in love with them?"

Looking back now at this time I realized that I was extremely calm because I never thought that it would actually happen and innocently I replied back. "If it would get you back into the WWE where you belong I would say what I needed to say." After an hour there was no reply back so I just brushed it off my shoulders and went about what ever I had been doing previously. By time the two hour mark had hit I had another direct message from the leader of The Nexus. It read, "Is there anyway that I can have your mobile number? I'd like to chat with you."

At this point I began to freak out because I had to give him my number. I am not the type person that says that I will do something and not follow through on it. Taking a few deep breaths I sent my cell phone number to him and within a few minutes my cell phone was ringing. As I answered the phone I was trembling and my voice was really shaky as I said hello. To be completely honest he had me at hello with his british accent. He could have told me that the world was ending and at that moment none of that would have mattered to me at all.

Of course at that time I didn't want to believe that he was just being nice to me because he wanted something but that was how it was. After I had sent him my initial tweet, he had called WWE and ran it by them. WWE decided that it was a fantastic idea and started coming up with ideas to make our whole relationship believable. The only thing we really needed was pictures and Wade told me that WWE wanted to fly me to England so that they could set it all up. Plus me going to him made it look like I was going to be with him. I wrote down everything I needed to do and the next day I went to WWE headquarters in Stamford, asked for who I was suppose to ask for and presented them with my passport and id.

They explained to me how everything would be. How once we came back to the US and got married that I would travel with them. I would also sign a prenup so that Wade didn't have to share his money with me but WWE offered me a weekly stipend so that I would continue with the charade. In all reality I had no problem with it if I was going to be acting out a part than I believe that I should be paid to be what I am not. Two days later my flight left from JFK airport in New York and when I arrived Wade picked me up that airport.

I had to get use to calling him Stu if I was going to convince everyone that he and I were together but he lost interest in me quickly as we drove back to his flat. He really was only out to use me and what he didn't realize was that I didn't care. I just thought that I would never get hurt that I would never care about him because I had categorized him that way. As usual though I was dead wrong.

After two days, he only spoke to me when he found out something that was going on or something that we needed to do. We posed for pictures in different outfits and in different places. As I went to go to bed at the end of the second day he stopped me and he looked into my eyes for the first time since I had arrived and he said thank you and added that it meant a lot to him. I brushed him off saying I would do it for anyone but he insisted that no one else would have done it for him and that was when he kissed me. When he kissed me my stomach did one of those super flips. When he pulled away he smiled down at me and told me it was a practice kiss for when we would need to do it in front of people. I watched him walk away than went to bed like a giddy little school girl realizing I had a super crush on my soon to be husband and laid awake for hours thinking about him.

About a week later we got word from WWE that our flights were booked and were to fly back to the US the next day. When we arrived back at JFK a limo was waiting for us and it drove us to the WWE headquarters in Stamford. We even went and took some more pictures together. WWE got all of our paperwork together for the wedding and the next morning it was announced on . The internet went crazy with the news. I picked up hundreds of followers on twitter and lucky for me had remembered to delete that initial tweet to Stu.

The wedding was about six weeks after we had come back from England. For a fake wedding it was beautiful. Everything was perfect and I almost wanted to believe it was real. The night after the wedding we drove to Florida with a few of the Nexus; Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Skip Sheffield. The guys were instant friends with me but surprisingly, Heath and I got along the best which was funny in it itself because one of my friends and I use to make fun of him all the time.

After a couple of days in Florida I began to meet the real Stuart Barrett. He was all about himself and had plenty of girls that he called to come over or brought home wit him. I was thankful that I had my own separate room from his and spent a lot of time there. A lot of the time when I would be lying there wide awake on my laptop on twitter, Heath would knock on my door and he'd come in to chill. Sometimes he fell asleep there and sometimes he left. The few times he actually fell asleep there I never heard the end of it from Stu.

A lot of the time I let him talk but it got to the point where I had had enough and I was done with him not being nice to me. So, as he stood their yelling in my face about Heath, I yelled back. For a few seconds he was completely flabbergasted about it, once he recovered that was when he hit me. He hit me so hard that I fell onto my back and immediately felt my eye swelling. For a second I saw a flash of regret in his eyes but he hid it and quickly walked away, leaving me there in my tears and frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night when the knock came to my door and I knew that it was Heath my heart sunk. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially him. I called to him to come in and he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the tears that still streamed down my face. Making his way over he sat in front of me. For the first time I really saw the way he looked at me. Yes, I could see the concern on his face but there was so much more there. I could see that he cared about me more than I ever thought that he would.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly trying not to look at him as I lied.

"Alana, something happened," He said pulling me back so that I was facing him.

"You can't be here anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?" he seemed confused and rightly so.

"Stu doesn't want you hanging out with me."

"So, he hit you?"

"He hit me because I stood up for myself."

"Do you want me to stop coming to see you at night?"

"No," I said looking into his eyes. "It is the last thing that I want."

"Than I am not going anywhere, I am going to stay here with you for as long as you want me to."

"He will just get mad and it will just happen all over again."

"Than I will confront him. He can't possibly think that he can be with all those girls everyday and you aren't even allowed to have one friend."

"That is just Heath, are you and I really just friends?" I asked him through my tears.

"No, we aren't. In the little time that I have known you, you have become the most important person in my life. I need you in my life and if I didn't have you in my life it would have no meaning."

I threw my arms around him, cried into his shoulder and he pulled me as close to him as he could. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

"I wish you had never married Stu," he said to me as I pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"If I never married Stu than you and I would never have met."

"If you and I were meant to be we would have found each other," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back taking in everything that he was and devouring it. Breathlessly, I pulled away from him and ran my hand down his cheek. "Make me yours," I said kissing him softly. He answered me back with his endless kisses.

The next morning I awoke in Heath's arm, a smile formed on my lips until my eye caught sight of something just behind his sleeping form. Stu stood there looking down at us. He was fuming mad and immediately I was on the defensive. "Stu, I can explain." As I spoke to him Heath's eyes opened and he turned over in the other man's direction.

He folded his arms, "What is there to explain? It looks like you cheated on me."

I sat up taking the blanket with me to cover myself. "Me? Cheating on you? Really because I am pretty sure this is a fake marriage and you have yourself a different woman every goddamned night."

He screamed louder than I had ever heard him. "You are Mrs. Stuart Barrett which means you belong to me!"

Before I could stop him, Heath was out of the bed and in Stu's face. "You don't love her. You used her for what you needed and you don't even care that she is miserable. She has feelings too."

"You I will deal with later. Get out of my sight," he said pushing Heath away from him.

"No," Heath said turning Stu towards him. "You won't touch her, I won't allow you to."

"You know I only have to make one call and your ass is done." Stu said with a smirk. "You need to understand that whether this is what she wants, this is what she chose and you are done with her. Pick your clothes up and leave. I do not expect you to come back."

I watched as Heath picked up his clothes and left the room. Stu walked over and locked the door behind him. "Sorry but your boy toy felt his job was more important than you."

"I'd never expect him to lose his dream over me," I said as he walked closer to me.

His hand rose up and he slapped me across the face. As my hand went immediately to my cheek and tears began to run down my face. I felt him climb over me and push me down. "This is something I should have done a long time ago," he said as he ripped the blanket off of me and pulled his pants off. "Time to consummate this marriage," he said with a smile as he held his hands over my head and penetrated me. I tried to fight him but each time I did he hit me again and again. My screams went unheard as he repeatedly called me a whore and told me that this was only the beginning of my punishment. It was in those words that I felt what it was like to want to be dead because in all reality inside I was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on after the attack was over and Stu was no where to be found, I attempted to open my eyes but they were both almost completely swollen shut. Carefully, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Closing the door, I locked it and turned the light on. Looking into the mirror my heart sunk. My whole face was red, purple and so swollen that I could barely find myself in the mirror. I turned away quickly, went to the shower and turned the water on. Climbed into the scalding hot water just to wash him off me. The tears that fell from my eyes made everything harder to see and I feel to the bottom of the shower with my arms wrapped around me.

I wanted out. I wanted out of this house. Of this god forsaken marriage and out of this life. The sad part was that I couldn't even leave that I was stuck here because no one would ever believe that he had done this to me. It was than that I heard the knocking on the door. I don't know how long it had been going on but I heard it loud and clear. Turning the water off, I listened for it again. It came again but this time with an unmistakable voice. "Laney, it's me, please open the door." It was Heath.

As quickly as I could I made my way over and opened the door falling into his arms. "Oh my God, what has he done to you?" He said and I could hear that he was crying.

"I knew you would come."

"I thought if I left it wouldn't be worse on you. So, I waited until he left to come back in." He said as he pulled himself away from him. "How can you see?"

"I can barely see," I said through my tears.

"We're leaving. I am taking you to Connecticut to see Vince."

"How will I get there? Someone will see me and they will think that you did this to me." I said not wanting him to be blamed for something that he didn't do.

"My buddy has a camper and he said I could borrow it."

"What about the shows? This is your life, your career and I don't want you to lose that because of me."

"Laney, you are my life. You complete me. If I lost my career tomorrow it wouldn't matter to me as long as I have you."

"I'd so kiss you for that if I could," I said wishing I could grin.

"Me too, but Vince is expecting us. I already called him and told him that you needed to see him that it was about Stu. He agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone I was coming and I made arrangements with FCW to miss a few shows."

"You did it all that for me? Why?"

"Do I need to reiterate the part where you are my life?" he said with a smile. "You are all that matters. Now grab a few things and let's go."

We drove twenty-three hours straight before we arrived in Stamford and when we arrived at the headquarters he pulled right in front and helped me out of the back of the camper. Vince was waiting for us inside even though it was the middle of the night. Heath had insisted on the importance of the situation and Vince was taking it seriously. A security guard was at the door and opened it for us as we went through. Immediately, Vince appeared from a conference room to the right as we walked through the door.

"What the fuck happened?" he said starring at my face.

"It was Stu," I said softly. "He did this to me yesterday morning while he," I paused the word stuck in my throat as tears stung my swollen eyelids. "Raped me," I said even quieter.

"Slater help her into the room and into a chair," Vince said pulling out his cell phone.

"Thanks," I said up at Heath. He kissed me on the top of my head as his response as Vince walked through the doors of the room and closed the door.

"I don't care if you are sleeping. We have a situation and I needed you here like five minutes ago." He said as he hung up the phone and sat down next to me. "Explain to me what happened from the beginning." And I did every last detail, not leaving anything out that was of complete importance to what happened to me. He never once looked away from me and that was how I knew that he was genuinely concerned.

The last time I had been here I had never met him nor did I ever think that I would. I figured he was afraid that I would sue him and Stu but I wouldn't have blamed the WWE for what Stu had done to me. This whole thing had been my very horrible idea from the beginning. As I finished the story he looked up at Heath.

"Thank you for getting her out of there," he said than looked back down at me. "What can I do for you, Alana?"

"Mr. McMahon, I don't want anything. I don't want you to think that I blame you or the WWE for this because I don't. I blame myself. If I had never sent that message to him on twitter, I wouldn't be here sitting with you right now."

"But still, Alana, you put your neck out for one of my own to help my company and in that I am indebted you. I am sorry that it turned out this way though but you should know that I am going to take care of all of this. You don't have to worry about Stu, he will be gone if I have anything to do with it and if you do want to go to the police I won't hold it against you."

"I won't go to the police. The media will just turn it around like you and the rest of the company did something wrong and that isn't the case."

I could just make out the smile on his lips. "I like you. I think we should keep you around. I know you've been doing some training down at the FCW school and I think that you should continue that. I also think you should continue traveling on the road with Heath and the rest of the Nexus because we might have a position for you with Stu gone."

"Can I stay in hiding until my face heals though?"

He laughed, "Of course, I would never tell you that you couldn't and I wouldn't expect you too." He was silent for a second than continued, "I will also file the papers to have your marriage annulled from Stu and instead of that stipend that you get every week, I think we will have you sign a contract instead."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," he said as someone walked through the door. Vince averted his attention to him. "It is about time you got here." He said to him, "This Alana the one that married Stu Barrett and this is what he did to her yesterday."

"This could ugly," he said looking at her.

"No, Miss Galloway is a very smart woman and her and I have talked things through so I will tell you all about that but first things first. Annulment papers for her marriage, firing Barrett and getting him deported."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the end of the week Stu had been taken back to England, I am not exactly sure to the details of the whole thing but Vince pulled a few strings and it was all taken care of including the annulment. My face was healing up pretty well and I was staying as a guest in Vince's house in Greenwich. Heath was with me. He hadn't left my side during the whole entire thing. I am not sure what I would have done if had not been there. A night hadn't gone by that I did not have a nightmare with Stu's face haunting my dreams. The part that killed me in all of this was that he didn't realize that he had truly broken my heart.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen for him but I had and when I slept with Heath it was because I knew that I would never have Stu. I might be confusing you because you obviously can tell that I do care about Heath and I do greatly. He had become my best friend from the very beginning but my heart didn't belong to him. My heart didn't really belong to Stu either; I was just truly even more messed up than I was before. When he raped me he shattered my whole existence and I didn't know if I could ever be that person again. I had to just take it day by day and Heath was by my side to support me in all of it.

Sunday Vince came up to me and asked me if I was ready to go to work. I was. I wanted to take my mind off of the things that happened and not live in the past. I wanted to be able to get to my future and back to my happy little life. After I told Vince that I was ready to get to work, he smiled and told me that we'd be leaving in the morning on his private jet to head to the RAW taping. My life was about to hit another precipice and I was hoping that I didn't get knocked down off the top again because I wasn't sure I could handle anything else so soon.

As Vince's limo pulled into the arena, the rest of the Nexus guys were there anticipating Heath and my arrival. No one knew the real reason why Stu had been deported and they might not ever know the whole story but they knew after that they should never cross Vince in any kind of way. Climbing out of the limo they all looked at me in shock and immediately asked if I was okay. I told them I was getting better and I knew that they than all figured out that the way I looked had something to do with Stu and it was silently understood that no outside of the business was to know. As Vince walked away he advised us that we all had a meeting in ten minutes and not to be late.

The guys all took turn giving me hugs and telling me how much they missed me. I was thankful that my eyes had healed enough so that they opened completely but the bruises were sure signs that something had happened and there was no way that I could hide it. We all walked down to the room where we would have our meeting for the night and sat down in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Not long after we arrived, Vince made his way in along with a few people that I was unfamiliar with. Vince began the meeting as the door was closed. "I know it is unfortunate that again the Nexus is without a leader but do to an unfortunate situation Stu will not be returning. Why he left will not be up for any kind of discussion is that clear?" Everyone nodded at him as he went on. "As soon as I knew that Stu wouldn't be the leader of the Nexus anymore I immediately knew who the new leader would be. I could have picked any of you to be the leader but with the idea that the creative team has come up with Alana will now be leader of the Nexus." He said smiling at me.

"What? How can I be leader of the Nexus when I was never apart of NXT season one?" I asked confused.

"But you were apart of it or that is what everyone thinks. They may not have seen you on tv but everyone believes that you were the woman behind Wade Barrett and that was why he won the first season of NXT." I nodded in understanding as he went on about what was suppose to happen that night.

I paced back and forth just below the stairs that led up the ramp. In all honesty, I had never been this nervous in my life but I also felt that even though it made sense for me to go out there, at the same time I didn't deserve to be going out there. When I went out there I had to blow these people away and I didn't just mean the WWE Universe, I meant Vince, the creative team and the wrestlers.

"You'll be fine," Heath said kissing the top of my head. "Just before you walk through the curtain take a deep breath, than put your best smile on and walk out there as if you own the building."

I smiled. "That may be the best advice anyone has ever given me." He nodded and smiled back as the Nexus made their way to the top of the stairs as their music blared throughout the arena. Turning around to continue my pacing I came face to face with someone I least expected, Ted DiBiase, Jr.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he put out his hand and I shook it. "How are you?"

"You know don't you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, well I know I am not supposed to know but I was concerned. You were really cool the night I met you down in FCW and I wanted to come and tell you that you will do fine."

"How do you know that?"

"You made me believe that you were in love with Stu that night. You worked me like a pro, so I know you can go out there and work all of these fans just as good."

I smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"Good now go out there and kill them," He said as the production crew guy pushed me to the top of the stairs just as I heard the Nexus music blare throughout the arena again as my cue to make my way down the ramp.

As I walked out on the ramp I looked out amongst the people in the audience and I smiled the brightest I had ever smiled. There were cheers and there was boos but I didn't let them get any kind of rise out of me as I walked down to the ring and climbed the stairs into it. Heath handed me the microphone and I began my speech.

"As you heard my ex-husband Wade Barrett was deported back to England last week. It is funny how things turn out I always thought that I would be in the backdrop and he would be in the public eye as the years went on. I mean after all he was the trained professional and I was just the doting wife but our relationship hit a precipice and today I regret that I ever walked down the isle with that man." I surveyed the arena and walked from side to side of the ring as I went on. "I carry these bruises on my face as a reminder of just what kind of man Wade Barrett was." Yes, they decided to write in my bruises. "It had gotten to the point where I was always wrong and he was always right well in his eyes anyway and I paid the price day in and day out. I stood by him in full support of everything that he did and this was what I got in return." I turned and faced the Nexus standing behind me in the ring. "I thought long and hard about you guys too. We all have been friends and I didn't want to disappoint you and walk away from you guys like I walked away from Wade. So, I wanted to propose an idea to all of you. With Wade out of the picture you now need a leader. Not that anyone of you can't step up to the plate but you all know that when Wade needed advice that he came to me, so I propose that I become the leader of your Nexus."

Heath spoke first, "Do you really think a woman can run the Nexus?"

I laughed, "My dear Heath, I ran the Nexus week in and week out I just used Wade as my spokesperson."

Otunga took the microphone from Heath and was smiling, "I kind of like the idea," he began, "I think Alana is right, I think we do need her."

A couple of the other guys nodded as they huddled in the ring like they were talking it over. When they broke up Heath took the microphone back. "Alana welcome to the Nexus." He said putting out his hand for me to shake it.

As I shook it, I said, "Thank you. I promise you boys won't be disappointed."

Just than John Cena's entrance music hit and he came out onto the top of the ramp. I immediately turned to face him and the boys lined up behind me as Cena's music faded away and he smiled as he began to talk. "Well isn't that cute. You have a woman running your little Nexus now but see what I was trying to figure out is when we beat the living crap out of all you guys is she just going to run away with her tail between her legs?"

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself I'd have no reason to back down," I said with a grin.

"Ohhhh, so now you are a wrestler too. Hmmm, so does that mean if Mark Henry was to come down there right now you would wrestle him in a match?"

"Bring it on," I said as the guys behind me exchanged glances.

Mark Henry's music played in the arena as he came out and stood next Cena on the ramp. "What do you think, Mark?"

He smiled, "I don't fight woman I love my woman." I made a gagging face in the ring.

"She says she could fight you though."

"She couldn't handle of this everyone in this arena knows that."

I leaned over the ropes and yelled. "If you really think so why don't put that rule aside, come down here and I will show you what I got."

Mark and Cena shrugged at each other and as they threw the microphones down they made their way down to the ring. The boys tried to talk me out of it as I handed them the microphone and told them to exit the ring. A referee ran down from the back and slid into the ring to try and talk some sense into me also but I turned around and waited for Henry to climb into the ring.

As they made their way into the ring the ref looked back and forth between me and Henry. Cena told him to ring the bell so he signaled for the bell. Henry and I locked up in the center of the ring and he tried to pull me into a submission hold but I dropped down to the mat and crawled backwards through his legs before he had time to turn around I dropkicked him from behind and as he wobbled a bit, I kicked in the back of his knees. He fell to his knees and I dropkicked him again and fall face first into the mat. Immediately, I ran to the corner climbed the ropes, jumped from the top ropes, twisted in mid air and landed on my back on top of him. The crowd went crazy as I rolled him over and scored the three count. As the bell rang Cena had the microphone again.

He was clapping as he talked into the microphone. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." He said watching Mark roll out of the ring and shaking his head. "I can't believe the world's strongest man let a girl beat him."

I grabbed the microphone from him. "No one let me beat them; I won that match fair and square." I said handing him the microphone back.

"All right, all right I'll give you that one." But Cena wasn't thinking and the Nexus, my Nexus had surrounded him. He turned around, faced them and threw the microphone down just as the guys attacked him. I stood in the back and watched it go down and than they all held him down as I climbed the ropes again and did my finisher on him. Than I picked up the microphone, "Next time think twice before you mess with a scorned woman and her Nexus." I said as I threw the microphone down and we exited the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night I gained a lot of respect from the locker room. A lot of them didn't think that I would be able to go out there and pull out off but I had. I did it so beautifully that the fans hated me and the Nexus even more now. You can say the more they beat up Cena the more repetitious that it gets but after that night a lot of people saw so much potential for other things. Fans were actually talking about how if I could face Mark Henry in a match that they should put me in a match with John Cena.

What the fans all failed to realize is I had never actually been in a match before. That wrestling Mark Henry was the first and only match that I had ever had in my life. Vince ate it up. Vince thought that the whole scene on RAW was so outstanding that he immediately told me to continue my training and to really push it because he wanted to continue putting me in matches but not just any matches, matches with the men of the WWE.

When we finally arrived back in Florida, Heath and I moved in together into my house. I had thought that it was Stu's but in all actuality WWE was paying for it so they told me to stay there. I asked Heath to take one of the other rooms because I wasn't ready for him to spend the night with me. Being out in front of all those people I was somebody else I didn't have to face my reality that I now faced. Inside I was broken and unsure if I would ever be able to pick up the pieces.

That night Heath had sat down next to me on the couch as I watched tv. I told him that I wanted to talk and he listened to me intently. "Heath I don't want to hurt you, you are my best friend but I can't be with you right now and I don't want you to sit around waiting for me. There is a whole world out there."

He shook his head, "You can't push me away that easily."

"I can't even kiss you and it hurts me to know that hurts you."

"It shouldn't because I don't blame you in all of this. I know you are hurting."

My eyes filled with tears. "It is so much more than just hurting, Heath. I'm not the same person anymore. Whoever I was Stu broke me and I don't know how long it is going to take for me to be fixed. I don't want you to stop being my best friend. I just want you to be able to understand that I can't be in a relationship with you and I don't know when I will be able to."

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, but just because you can't be with me doesn't mean that I am going to be with someone else."

"I know but I wanted you to know that you could be. Don't stop your life for me. Promise me."

"I can't keep that promise. I may never find anyone else like you."

"Than just promise me you will give other girls chances. I don't care if you take them home for the night just do it for yourself."

"Fine, if that is what you want than that is what I will try to do."

I spent everyday busting my ass in the gym and training at the school. Right now Vince wasn't using me on the house shows on the weekends just RAW and the Pay Per Views so I spent a lot of time by myself at the house. It was a Friday morning and Heath had left a few hours earlier to catch his flight out to the weekend shows when I was surprised by a sudden knock on the door.

As I opened the door I was shocked to see who was standing there. "Ted?" I questioned him.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, I was in the area and I knew you were home so I decided to come and visit."

"You are welcome anytime. Come in." I said smiling at him. "Please sit down and make yourself at home." I said sitting a little further away from him on the couch as he sat down.

"Thank you." He said looking around than looking back at me. "I really wanted to see how you were doing."

I was going to lie to him like I did everyone else but I decided that I couldn't lie to him and I wasn't exactly sure why I couldn't. "Well, I could tell you what I tell everyone else that I am fine."

"But you aren't."

"No and I know you can see right through that," I said look at suspiciously. "I don't think I could lie to you if I tried."

He laughed, "I'm sure you could."

"No, there is something about you. I can't explain it but I would never lie to you, ever."

"Well, thank you that is a good thing you know."

"I know," I said. "So in all my honesty, I'm terrible. I think I actually get worse everyday. What no one really knows is before everything that happened with Stu happened I was with Heath."

"Heath? Really? He wasn't who I thought you would pick."

"Well, Heath is my best friend but my heart belonged to Stu no matter how I looked at it. Stu treated me like shit constantly and I just fawned over him. The last thing I thought he would do was to start hitting me."

"That happens often you know. Girls always fall for guys that treat them like shit."

"I know and I fell right into that pattern but in the meantime we weren't intimate in anyway. Heath came over every night and hung out with me so that I wasn't alone while Stu was entertaining in his room. Surprisingly, Stu was jealous and when he confronted me about it. He told me not to talk to Heath anymore but I couldn't lose Heath. When I told him that Stu wanted him gone he said he wouldn't leave and that was when I realized what I had in front of me. I realized that Heath genuinely cared about me and I did him. So, we took our relationship to another level. The next morning Stu found us in my bed. He kicked heath out, beat the hell out of me and raped me in the process."

"Wait, he raped you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Heath came back for me and immediately we drove to Connecticut to go see Vince."

"Why didn't you press charges against him?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want the WWE being trashed in all this when me marrying Stu was my idea not theirs."

He nodded, "So, Vince got him deported and your marriage annulled?" he asked me.

"Yes, Vince didn't want him having anything to do with WWE after what he had done to me."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I think it was the best decision he has ever made."

"What about you? How are you really feeling?"

"I'm not the same person anymore nor do I think I will ever be."

"Well that is understandable," he said nodding.

"Heath can't accept it. I don't want to hold him back from being happy but he insists that he and I are these soul mates that are meant to be together."

"Maybe you are."

"No, we aren't." I said. "I can't be with him. Every time I try to think about it I just relive the whole night over again."

"Oh, so what are you going to do?"

"I made him promise to give other woman chances and he said he would for me but I don't know how much he is actually looking."

"And what about you?" he asked me.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Do you think that I just came here to check up on you?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Alana do you recall the night we met at FCW?" he asked.

"Of course, I do."

"I watched you for a long time before I approached you. I could tell you were miserable."

"You could? I thought I hid it well?"

"You did once you started talking to me but when you were alone it was written all over your face to anyone that was paying any kind of attention to you." He moved closer to her. "Last Monday I watched you pace from the background for a long time. I waited for Heath to go out before I talked to you."

"Why?"

"You look at me different than you look at Heath or when you looked at Stu. Like I open up something inside of you that others can't see."

I let out a nervous giggle, "Well, you do Ted. You always have. You just aren't like the other guys. "

"I'm not and that is why I am here."

"I am not sure I understand." I said really confused.

"I pitched an idea to Vince that involves you and me."

"Me and you?" I was surprised.

"Yes, Vince loved the idea of you joining my little faction of The Fortunate Sons in the fall."

"What about Maryse?"

"She'll be history."

"Oh. I see." I said thinking it over in my head. "But what about the Nexus."

"What about them? As I see it you are the best thing they have going for them you'll have to break off from them to go places."

I nodded. "Okay, I can see your point."

"Now as for you and I," he said getting closer to me.

"What about us?"

"I think you and I should, well you know," he said grinning and raising his eyebrow at me.

"Should what?" Was I really hearing this?

"Be an item."

"Woah, hold up, Ted. You are a married man."

"Not for much longer marriage isn't working out and we are getting a divorce."

I didn't know what to say as I felt him pick up my hand and looked down at it than up at him. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" he said confused.

"I don't think I can do this. Us."

"Why not?" he asked, he was the one confused now.

"I'm not ready."

"That is bullshit and we both know it. You are trying to give me the same excuses that you give Heath." He paused and I didn't have anything to say because he was right. "Let's do a test. I'm going to kiss you. If you don't kiss me back I will get up and walk out of this house as if nothing ever happened but if you kiss me back than you are mine."

He never waited for a response instead he just kissed me and I willingly kissed him back.

When he pulled away he looked at me with a grin. "We can take things slow if you need to. I don't want to rush things either."

"Uh, yeah, let's take the sex part slow."

He laughed, "So, you were already thinking about the sex with me."

I blushed, "See what you do to me."

Ted kissed me again and than pulled me to him and I put my head on him. It was the most content I'd been in a month maybe I had found the place where I could truly be happy and that was with Ted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I showed up at RAW with Ted everyone's heads turned. Heath pulled me aside to ask me what was going on and he didn't like my answer. I watched him walk away from me as I cried. He was my best friend and I didn't want to see him hurt but it was exactly what I had done. The show went on he acted his part in front of the fans but he left the arena without even saying goodbye. Justin told me that I should just give him time that he needed to understand that I had already told him that we weren't going to be together.

Ted surprised me the next day and took me to his lake house. We spent three days there before we had to leave and I didn't want it to ever have to end. I didn't want to have to go back and face the reality. Being with Ted was like living in a fantasy but going to the house shows over the weekend meant that I would see my best friend who wasn't talking to me every night.

The first night he didn't talk to me at all. He didn't even look in my direction. That night at the hotel I cried my eyes out in Ted's arms. He was so patient with me, I couldn't have asked for a better person to be in a relationship with. More importantly he understood why I was upset that Heath wouldn't talk to me and that meant more to me than I could say.

The second night I was sitting in the back minding my own business when suddenly I realized that he was standing in front of me. "Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled jumping up in front of him and throwing my arms around him.

He pushed me away; I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them the tears fell freely from him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention you have to understand that."

"I know."

"You do?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"I talked to Justin last night and I do understand why you can't be with me but right now it is really hard for me. I don't blame you, you have never been anything but honest with me and you never promised to be anything to me more than my best friend but in order for me to let go of you I can't be friends with you anymore."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll let you go but you have to know I do love you and that no matter what I was always be grateful to have you in my life."

"I'm glad you let me be apart of your life. It taught me so many things, you taught me so many things and I think that is why I am able to do this to move on because you made me a better person."

"At least I was able to do something for you after all you did for me."

"Thank you, Alana. Goodbye." He said turning and walking away from me.

I hadn't talked to Ted a lot that night. He knew something was wrong and he was just waiting for me to get to the point where I needed to talk to him about it but I wasn't going to. When Heath had walked away from me right then and there I made a decision to not dwell on the past and to let go. To move on and appreciate what I had in front of me. Ted was what I had in front of me.

Turning in his direction I smiled at him. "Are you going to watch me all night or come lay on the bed with me."

"I was kind of enjoying watching you. You've been thinking in silence for quite awhile now."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you."

"No, its fine," he said lying down next to me. Leaning down I kissed him on the lips and smiled down at him. "What was that for?"

"Being you."

"You've never kissed me first before."

"I know. I decided I'd do somethings different tonight."

"Somethings? Are there other things you want to do different?" he asked wondering where I was going with this.

"Yes, I want you and I to have sex."

"What?" he was shocked. "Really?"

I laughed, "Don't sound so surprised. I know kissing me is just a tease."

"It is but I was waiting for you to say when you were ready I didn't think it would be already."

"I am," I said leaning down and kissing him than I climbed on top of him. He put his hands on my hips and I ran my hands over his abs. "You know you're chest may just be the sexiest chest I have ever seen in my life."

"Oh, really now?" he said his hands moving under my shirt.

"Mhm, it is such a turn on," I said helping him take off my shirt.

He flipped me over on my back and started kissing my neck. "If you aren't ready tell me to stop."

I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips on my skin. "Oh, there is no stopping you now, you've passed go and you must collect on your two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars?" he said laughing as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, the two hundred dollars is in my pants. I know how much you like your money." He laughed as he kissed me again. Ted took everything really slow in case I wanted him to stop but I didn't him to stop, I wanted him to go all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was happier than I had been in as long as I could remember. Ted was perfect in everyway and as the days went on I knew that I was falling head over heels for him. Than one day amidst my happiness my cell phone rang and I stared down in silence at whose number was reading on the caller id. Stu. I didn't answer and when it went to voicemail he called right back again. I knew if I didn't answer it he would just keep calling.

"Alana." He said into the phone even though I hadn't uttered a word. "I know you are there. Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I was just so mad that you slept with Heath that I lost my mind because I love you."

My body trembled as he spoke and my eyes filled with tears. "After what you did to me you claim that it was out of love?"

"Alana, I wanted you all for myself and I went about it in the wrong way. I should have just told you how I felt. We would be so happy right now."

"It is over, Stu."

"It can't be. You have to give me one more chance. Please?"

"No," My heart hurt. "I'm happy now. Just leave me be." I said using all the strength I could muster to hang up the phone.

The phone rang again and I sent it to voicemail and than I shut it off. I couldn't stop the tears that came then. Ted walked in the room and hurried over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked running his hand down my hair and pulling me to him.

"Stu called."

"What? You answered the phone?"

"He told me he was sorry and that he did it out of love."

"Baby, he doesn't love you."

"I know he doesn't. I've never been so afraid in my life. I don't know why I picked up the phone."

"We'll call and change your number," I nodded as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I promise you won't ever have to be afraid again."

Before we could get the number changed Stu started calling again and I don't exactly why but I picked up the phone. "Alana."

"What?" I said.

"I want you to pack your things and come see me."

"Stu, you are crazy if you think I am coming to England to see you. I hate you."

"We both know you don't hate me. You didn't press charges against because in your own way you do love me."

"H-How did you know that?"

"Because I know you, so leave Heath and come see me."

"I'm not with Heath."

"No? Than who are you with?" He seemed surprised.

"Someone who makes me happy," I said not wanting to tell him.

"I can make you happy too, you know. Who is it?"

"I am not going to tell you. It is none of your business."

He paused; he must have been trying to regain his composure. "I just want you to give me another chance."

"Another chance? You beat the shit out of me, you raped me, you broke me and you want another chance. I will never ever be with Stu Barrett. Now don't ever call me again because I will not answer." She said as she hung up the phone. To her surprise the phone didn't ring again and she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully what she said finally penetrated into his thick skull.

A couple weeks had gone by and the phone calls stopped. Stu Barrett was the last thought in my mind until I walked through my apartment door. He stood in front of me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Welcome home, love." He said walking over and hugging me.

I dropped everything I was carrying on the floor. "How are you here?"

"In your house or in the US?" he asked me.

"Both."

"Fake id and fake passport," he said walking into the other room and I watched him pick up a picture. "Ted DiBiase huh? Never would have guessed that he'd be interested in you in a million years." He said as he put the picture down and turned back towards me. "Where is the chap anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Liar!" he yelled than calmed down. "You know damn well where he is and you are going to tell me." He said walked up to me and stroking my cheek.

I was shaking uncontrollably with fear and started to cry as I answered him. "He took a different flight. He'll be home later."

"Ah, how sweet, it's too bad that you won't be here when he gets back. There is a pen and paper on the desk over there. Go over there and right your goodbye letter to him."

"No don't make me."

He slapped me across the face. "I don't want to hit you but you must do what I tell you to now go over to the desk." I didn't hesitate this time as I walked over to the desk and sat down. "Now write, dear Ted. I know all this time you thought that I wanted to be with you but I don't." I was sobbing as I wrote. "I realized that I was truly in love with my husband, Stu, so I left immediately and went to him. I won't see you again and I hope that I never do. Alana."

After I finished writing I turned and looked at him. "He won't believe it."

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. Where you are going no one will ever find you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ted walked up to the door of his apartment and immediately he knew something was wrong because the door wasn't closed all the way. Dropping his bags he ran inside and saw Alana's bags just inside the door on the floor in a heap. He called her name as he ran around the house searching for but she wasn't there. Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair as he stood in the hallway looking at her bags. Suddenly he realized that the desk light was on and it was never on. Making his way over he saw the note on the table, he read it three times and than he picked up his phone.

"DiBiase it is awfully late for you to be calling me. This better be good."

"Alana is gone."

"What? What do you mean she is gone?"

"I just got home, the door was ajar, and her bags by the entrance and a note on the desk saying she picked Stu."

"Stu? Damnit, somehow he must have gotten back into the country. We should have taken those calls more seriously. Shit!" he paused. "Call the cops, report her missing and explain about the letter. I will hop on the private jet and be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, Vince." Ted said as the other end of the phone disconnected.

Once the cops arrived and Ted convinced them that she wouldn't have just run off with her ex husband because of what happened it was three hours later. They issued an APB for Stu and Alana, once Vince arrived there was an award added for her if she was found.

Ted was beside himself and was kicking himself for not getting on the same flight as her because if he had she might still be with him now. Ted's father had come to sit with him and he told him over and over that it wasn't his fault but Ted still blamed himself and there was nothing that anyone could say that would change that.

"They are offering ten million dollars for your safe return," Stu said laughing. "It is too bad you won't ever be going back."

I sat in the back of the car tied up, unable to do anything but cry. No one would ever find us and I couldn't convince myself that it would ever be different. "I don't want to go back." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked as he drove.

"I am already with the man I love why would I want to go back?"

He laughed again. "Nice try but you can't work me so easily. It is fine though, if I can't have you than no one else will either."

Heath received the call from Vince that Alana was missing and when he hung up he began to cry. Did he really throw his friendship away with her just end up losing her completely? He sat on the couch thinking what Stu would do with her and it came to him pretty easily. Stu was coming here with her. To their house, to where she was his. Wiping his tears he tried to get a hold of himself because he had to be the bigger man in this. He had to save her even if it meant that he had to sacrifice himself in the end. Picking up his phone he called Ted. He told him not to alert the police but that he thought that Stu was going to come to his house and to get there as soon as he could. Luckily Alana and Ted's apartment was that far from where he lived. Than he waited patiently for things to begin to unfold.

Stu waited for the darkness to fill the sky before he walked Alana across the street to their house. The lights had never come on so he assumed that no one was home. As he picked up the spare key from the back door, he unlocked it and let them in. He pushed her down the hall, all the way down to her old bedroom and than threw her down on the bed.

"This is our room," he said with a smile. "We consummated our marriage here and it is ironic that this is where your life will end, love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Heath had met Ted outside the back of the house, so that if Stu had been watching he never would have seen him arrive from the backyards of the other houses. They waited in his room for any noise and when they heard the back door open, Heath knew he had be right about the deranged lunatic in the first place. They listened as he pushed down the hall and into the bedroom and than quietly followed down to just outside the doorway.

"This is our room. We consummated our marriage here and it is ironic that this where your life will end, love." They heard from just inside the door way.

"Stu," They heard Alana say. "Before this all ends can you do something for me? Something to prove that you love me?"

"What?" he asked with a sneer.

"Make love to me. Show me how much love me. Please?" She said the tears apparent in her eyes.

"Why I'd be honored to ride you one last time," he said proudly.

Heath motioned for Ted to follow him as they made their way into the door way of the room. Alana saw them out of the corner of her eye as he pulled her pants off and proceeded to undo the button on his pants. "You are going to enjoy your last few minutes of living." He said climbing over her as Heath and Ted snuck up behind him, grabbing him by his arms and throwing him into the wall.

Alana moved quickly into sitting position on the bed and watched the scene before her. Stu fought back take shots at both of them as Alana jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to go find the phone to call 911. She had been working on the rope that bound her hands and just managed to get the rope undone as she dialed the number. She explained who she was, where she was and told them to hurry. She than ran into Stu's old room and jumped on the bed moving the ceiling tile. He had a gun hidden up there and he had never taken it when he had left. Grabbing the gun she ran back to the bedroom. She watched as he knocked Heath out and than went after Ted. He pushed Ted down on the floor and picked his head up to start pounding it on the floor.

"Stu!" she yelled.

"Don't shoot me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why shouldn't I? You have hurt me physically and mentally. And you don't even care. Now you are hurting the two men that I love more than anything else in the world."

He got off of Ted, got to his feet and made his way towards her. "Give me the gun."

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot you," I said my hands trembling as I cocked the gun.

Stu stopped in his tracks. "I said give me the goddamned gun!"

"No," I said as calmly as I could. Ted had gotten to his feet and was behind him but Stu realized it and elbowed him right in his nose. Immediately, Ted's nose started bleeding and that was when I got angry. "I hate you." I said to him.

He laughed as he turned towards her again and moved closer to her. Alana's hand was very unsteady on the gun. "Give me the gun," he said louder and angrier.

"No," I said as I pulled the trigger. He fell backwards onto the floor and as I looked down at him, I saw that the bullet had penetrated into his stomach. He was bleeding all over the floor. Dropping the gun, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, as Ted got up from the floor and came to my side. The cops walked through the door as Ted pushed the gun out of my hand and it fell to the floor.

"She did this to me! That bitch! Arrest her!" The cops read him his rights and handcuffed him as the paramedics came in and began to work on him. He had lost too much blood though and they weren't sure if he was going to live. Another set of paramedics came in for Heath and the quickly took him away. Ted walked me outside where the paramedics insisted that he get his nose checked out.

Various police officers came and spoke to me but I hadn't said a word. They treated my wrists for the rope burn and I still sat there unable to say a word. I was told that they wouldn't arrest me because it was self defense. Ted hadn't left my side and he kept talking to me softly but I just had nothing to say. I wasn't sure how much time had gone by but at some point they had come up to us and told us that Stu hadn't made it. That he had died on the operating table. I had taken a man's life and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to deal with that.

Vince showed up and took Ted and I back to our apartment. I went to my room to take a shower. Ted insisted that he was going to come with me because he didn't want me to be alone so I didn't argue. As we stood underneath the hot water of the shower, he held me tightly to him and I cried like I had never cried before in my life. With Stu dead I was free from but I knew it would haunt my dreams because I had killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been six months since that night. I had taken a few weeks off from work per Vince's orders but requested that I come back because I couldn't stand looking at the walls of my apartment and being alone without Ted. The Fortunate Sons with me as their valet were a great heel formation in the WWE and bigger than Legacy ever was. Ted and my relationship is great especially since he just asked me to marry him a few nights ago.

I now sit backstage of tonight's RAW. I did this a lot because I now had a hard time with words. I only spoke when I was spoken too or when I was alone with Ted. Heath just came back from his match and he made his way over to me.

"Hi," he said smiling. Yes, Heath was able to accept me as his best friend rather than not having me in his life at all.

"Hey, Heath, how was your match?" I asked him.

"Great, you should of seen it." He said his smiling fading away. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "you know. Same old. Same old."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Once you shower," I said smiling. "Now run along and come find me afterwards."

He walked away laughing at himself and I watched him go as Vince made his way towards me. "How is my favorite diva, Alana doing tonight?"

"Vince, all this flattery, I am so not your favorite."

"Sure you are," he said with a huge grin.

"You shouldn't play favorites when you have so many children."

"True, true. Here," he said handing me envelope. "I know Ted just asked you to marry him but this is my wedding gift for the two of you. Go ahead, open it."

I ripped the envelope open and smiled, "Honeymoon tickets? For two weeks? To Hawaii? Oh, Vince you shouldn't have," I said jumping up and hugging him.

"I wanted to. You deserve this Alana. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, thank you, Vince. I am happy. I've never been this happy in my life."

"Good," he said pulling away from me and looking at me.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What's that?"

"You've already been overly generous to me but in all of this I am not sure what I would have done with out you. Since my father isn't alive anymore, I was wondering if you could give me away at the wedding?" I asked him.

"I would be honored to," he said hugging me again. When he pulled away again, I watched him walk away with an extra step in his walk.

I got up and made my way back to Ted's locker room, walking through the door I saw him standing there talking to his brother and he turned to see who it was and smiled at me. Walking over I threw my arms around him.

"What's that for?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Just being you," I said looking at Brett. "What's up lil bro?"

"Nothing, just going over our match tonight, sis," and that was how it was. The DiBiase's had adopted me like I was their own even though Ted and I weren't even married yet, my parents had long been gone and I was an only child. It meant so much to me more than I could ever express to any of them.

Ted leaned down and kissed me as I looked up at him with a grin. "You look awfully happy right now."

"I am happy. You make me happy, Ted."

He grinned, "You make everything perfect. Do you know that?"

"Do you know you too make me sick?" Joe Hennig replied from behind us.

He winked at me as I turned to look at him. "Hey, Joe didn't know you were there."

Ted let go of me and they finished talking about what was going to happen that night. I watched the three of them and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't have asked for a better life. Who knew it would all lead here? Not me. Not ever.

"Laney?" Ted called to me.

"Yeah?" I said snapping out of my trance.

"Ready, we are about to go out for our match?"

"I'm always ready! Let's go," I said as he put his arm around me and we made our way out to the ring.

The End


End file.
